ninjagofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:AvrilLavigne121/25.11.2014 ;p
Em zacznijmy od tego że mam dość powtarzania jak ktoś wejdzie na czat snu 100 razy >.< postanowiłam więc je spisywać tu :* dziś były igrzyska śmierci +_= Obsada Reprezentacje które udało mi się zidyntyfikować >.> Dystrykt 7 - Ja i Hanter Dystrykt 6 - Marta i Szymek Dystrykt 13 - Mersus i Cleo Dystrykt 2 - Venom i jakaś stara babka XD Inni Jakub - chłopak który został wylosowany do rebrezentacji dystryktu 7 (Hanter się za niego zgłosił) Magda - Fifi ,czyli ta co wylosowuje kartki z imionami Karus - zwycięzca poprzednich igrzysk, nasz trener Ignika - wnerwiający nas zarządca półapkami na torze >.< Andrzej - nasz spąsor :v Znawca - pilot jednego ze śmigłowców zabierających zwłoki Llojd - również pilot Co się działo >.> Zaczeło się że byłam w tym moim dystrykcie i właśnie Magda losowała kartki. Zaczeła od kobiet. Coś miałam przeczucie że będe i mnie wylosowała. Weszłam na scenę i gapiłam się w tłum. Zaczeła losować mężczyzn. Wypadł Jakub. Widziałam jaki był przerażony. Udało mi się dostrzec Hantera w tłumie i odczytać z jego ust : ,,Te chuherko ? Nie no jeszcze zginie ,a Avril sama zostanie... Co ja gadam... na pewno zginie... na początku" Po tych słowach pokiwał znudzony głową i zgłosił się za niego. Myślałam że Jakub zaraz pęknie ze szczęścia. Krótko zaprezentowała naszą 2. Pojechaliśmy nieźle odpicowanym pociągiem >.>,który w pewnym momencie staną przed gigantycznym budynkiem. Magda zgarneła nas szybko do środka i pełna radości oznajmiła: -No no leciać mi już do stylisty ^_^ bo zaraz będzie prezętacja w TV a nie ma mowy byś wystąpił w gumakach em...Hanter. >.> Przeją nas projektant dał nam ciuchy i kazał się ekspresem przebrać. Usłyszałam z przymierzalni obok jak Hanter przeklina zamałe buty które mu dał XD. Ja byłam ubrana w jakąś drapiącą czarną suknie ,a Hanter w jakiś garnitur biały. No i teraz dla mnie najgorsze... rydwan. Niby ok ale jak by tu na niego wejść w butach na wysokim obcasie na którym już teraz mało orła nie wywinełam ? Podszedł do nas Karus który powiedział że będzędzie nas trenował do igrzysk. Rozmawiał tylko z Hantem bo ja sama starałam się wgramolić na rydwan (później Hanter z Karusem to zauważyli i mnieli ze mnie bekę >.< ale po pewnym czasie pomogli :>). Wjechaliśmy na arenę. Szybka prezentacja i zaraz znowu przebieranka. Tym razem w kombinezony. Wywalili nas na tor (jakieś tropiki ). Klasyczny róg obfitości i bierz z niego co chcesz. Sygnał do biegu do niego rozpoczął wystrzał. Udało mi się wziąć łuk, kołczan, dwa sztylety i pakunek z żarciem. Jak przystało na grę śmieci, ktoś starał się mnie załatwić. W samym rogu zestrzeliłam chyba z 3 osoby. Kątem oka dostrzegłam że Hanter świetnie się bawi wywijając toporem i powalając innych. Udało nam się dostać do puszczy. Znaleźliśmy jakiś w miarę dobry kąt do ukrycia. Po chwili odpoczynku , w krzakach coś zaburczało (tak zaburczało). To "coś" czyli Marta, wyszło z krzaków i krzykneło: - NIE STRZELAĆ ! PRZYBYWAMY W POKOJU ! Zza niej zaraz wyszedł również Szymek. Zapadł zmrok. Marta zaproponowała że rozpali ognisko. Jednakże z nieba spadła nam na jej łeb paczka od sponsorów XD. W niej była karteczka z napisem: ,,Nie dawać Marcie ! Prędzej spłonie niż ogień rozpali..." Marta wydaława się wściekać że niby ją za ciamajdę biorą. Po w miarę dobrze przespanej nocy ruszyliśmy w głąb puszczy. Tam czekały na nas niespodzianki. Na początek poleciała w nas strzała kopiąca prądem. Która trafiła oczywiście we mnie kalecząc mi rękę i karząc paść na ziemię. To był jednak początek kłopotów bo za nami goniło mnustwo jadowitych węży. Marta pomogła mi wstać, po czym zaczełyśmy uciekać. Dotarliśmy na arenę. Były już tam dystrykty 13 i 2. Reszta zapewne została zgładzona przez półapki Igniki. Zaczeły się pojedynki... Venom vs. Szymek, Hanter vs. Mersus, Marta vs. Stara babka XD, Ja vs. Cleo =_=. Po paru minutach były już 2 trupy ._. ... Szymek i Mersus :>. Venom od razu wzią się do zaatakowania Hantera który bez problemu go odparł. Mi natomaist udało się już zgładzić cleo strzałem w głowę. Rozejrzałam się w poszukiwaniu przeciwnika. Czekało mnie nie lada ździwienie... Babka zabiła Martę XD i zaczeła atak na mnie jednak ja bez wysiłków strzeliłam jej strzałą w baniak. Hanter coś sobie nie radził z Venomem więc mu pomogłam i Venom został pokonany. - OTO NASI ZWYCIĘZCY ! - rozległ się po arenie głos Igniki. Po chwili wesała nas jakaś rura do samolotu =_= gdzie byli tylko Karus, Ignika i piloci. Po chwili milczenia Karus rzekł: - Obecałem wam terning... Więc takowy będzie bo jutro runda 2... KONIEC Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach